The Murder of Morpheus (Episode 1.3)
Flood: There is a lot of controversy surrounding the death of Morpheus. The merovingian would like to you to collect information on this matter. Our only lead is that Morpheus' killer had visited this rundown building a few times. Search the entire area.I will notify you when I feel you've located a shred of evidence. I truly hope that you understand your orders because I don't feel very much like repeating them. Operator: It may not look much but this building could be a plentiful source of information. Flood: Corpses? How lovely. Perhaps it would be wise to interrogate some of the hapless vagrants in the area. One of them might have some information rattling around inside their cavernous heads. Tanner Branson: Hey, uh... You haven't seen Stanley around have you? You should talk to him. He's seen some crazy stuff go down in these parts of town... Flood: Find this homeless wretch that they call Stanley Watson. When you do, could you trouble yourself to drill him with a few questions? That's not too much to ask of you, is it? Tanner Branson: The stories he tells terrify me. Moises Craven: The only reason I know this is because I used to sleep on newspapers all the time and I kept seeing articles about him. Ronnie doesn't remember a thing though... It's like he was lobotomized! Moises Craven: Ronnie doesn't remember anything, but I know who he was. Ronnie used to be a famous stock broker. He had everything; money, power, women, you name it! Some people think he had the uncanny power to predict the stock market! He was never wrong.... Hmm, maybe things went too well for him... Ronnie Trowe: Where--where has my money gone? Who took my money? Did YOU take my money?! It was with me, but now it's gone... Money, where are you?! Ronnie Trowe: Sweet money....... How could you leave me? Stanley Watson: You want to know about the big guy who was killed, eh? You have to do something for me first, see... Find me something good to drink! Other...otherwise... I ain't telling you a damn thing! Operator: Why am I not surprised? Flood: I know exactly where where we can get something to quench Stanley Watson's thirst... I shall update you when you've stepped out of this festering pit. Stanley Watson: Give me a good drink and then I'l tell you everything. Flood: One of the Merovingian's Exiles, Amun, is holding a quaint little party nearby. You're going to crash the celebration and tell Amun that you need to pick up something "special" for our dear friend, Stanley Watson. Operator: Amun's party is being held here. Scheat: So...uh, tell me, Sheba... What, uh...*hic*...are you doing after the party? *hic* Scheat: Hey, back off! I'ma...here ta talk to...the lady! Anum: Flood tells me that you need some liquor for some crazy old bum. Well, I can help you out but I want to make sure that what I give you will ensure that Stanley Watson tells you everything you need to know. Go talk to Sheba. She has everything that I will need. Operator: Sheba is in the other bedroom. Speak with her. Anum: Go speak with Sheba. Flood: Sometimes I think other Exiles can be so petty... Sheba: So you want some to put Stanely in a talkative mood? If you do me a favor , then maybe, just maybe... I'll share some goodies with you. Scheat has been hitting on me ALL night, and I just wish he would drop dead! If you get him to leave me alone, I'll give you what you need. Operator: Maybe you could give that to Scheat... Computer: Target Ship "Epotus" Targeted Scheat crew member. Internal disconnection: Awaiting command. > _ Computer: Target Ship "Epotus" Targeted Scheat crew member. Internal disconnection executed. > _ Operator: I don't think Scheat will be bothering Sheba anymore. Sheba: That'll take care of it! Thanks for getting him off my back. I have some Poison for you that Amun will want for that "special" drink you requested. Operator: Give the Virus over to Amun and he will prepare you a drink mixed especially for Stanley Watson. Sheba: Be careful with that, hun. Anum: If you give me the Virus, I can mix it with the Liquor for Stanley. Anum: Give me a second. I just need to mix this... Okay, done! Operator: I've mixed the special Virus with the Liquor. Once you give this to Mr. Watson he will be more than willing to share any information on Morpheus' murder with you. Flood: he can't escape the Merovingian. Don't mess this up. Operator: Once the Liquor has worked it's way into Stanley's system, he'll tell us everything we need. Zita Oyler: I need to find one of those burning barrels and warm up. Stanley Watson: I ain't telling these leather bound freaks a damn thing until you give me some booze. Operator: The only way that we can get what we need is if you force the Zion operatives out, but I don't think they are willing to go. Stanley Watson: You didn't have ta beat me the crap outta 'em, but I guess that does the trick, eh. So, did you bring the stuff?! Stanley Watson: Ooh! A bottle of '45! You did good, real good. This hits the spot. Okay, I'll tell you what I know. Not long ago, this strange old guy was slumming around here... One day he up and lost it! He started going on and on about bugs, insects and flies, I think -- all sorts of stuff! Shortly after that started, he made this ugly white mask out of a toilet seat and killed Seymour Bomers! It's possible someone hired him to do the killing; just not sure why. I'd give you a name but I don't know who it would be. Flood: it would seem that Morpheus' killer was a newspaper wetter in a white porcelain mask... Funny that. Sometimes information is found in the most curious places, and this case was no exception. completed *''Episode 1.2: "Why Won't They Give Up His Remains?"'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 1.3) Category:Episode 1.3 Missions